In the End
by t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Pre-established Swan/Queen. Regina knows that the curse will break if she continues her relationship with Emma and if that happens she's afraid will lose both Emma and Henry. She cannot let that happen.
1. Chapter 1

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: In the End, We'll be Each Other's Savior

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: Teen-Mature

Summary: Emma and Regina have been together for a few months. Regina knows that the curse will break if she continues her relationship with Emma and if that happens she's afraid will lose both Emma and Henry. She cannot let that happen. So she gives Emma the turnover in hopes that doing so will save Henry when instead it puts him in danger. Can Regina and Emma save him before it's too late? Can Emma save Regina from the impending destruction she faces at the hands of those she has cursed?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Also please review it motivates me to write more and do so faster.

**~*+*~****Chapter One: All Magic Comes With a Price****~*+*~**

Regina sighed deeply; she had no idea what she was going to do. On one hand she had Henry and on the other she had Emma. She looked out her window down at her apple tree, the one constant in both of her lives. She never thought she'd find love again but she had, and in the least likely of places. Emma Swan was an enigma on her good days and a pain in her ass on the worst. But the infuriating woman had crushed all of Regina's defenses and wormed her way into her heart. The blonde wore her emotions on her sleeve much like Regina had in her youth. Daniel had been her true love then but now? She knew without a doubt that it was Emma.

She crossed her arms and her forehead creased with every thought that passed through her mind. Each time she thought out the scenarios she imagined would happen, she lost both Emma and Henry and she couldn't bear it. If everyone remembered once the curse was broken, surely Snow and Charming would have her head on a pike. And if not them surely one of the other souls she had cursed. If Rumpel had his way she'd suffer; she knew he'd like to see nothing but her demise. Even if they had all made it back through the portal to fairy tale land he'd still hold a grudge against her. He'd hurt Henry or Emma to get to her and it would work. Or if time were reversed to before the curse was cast she'd lose Emma to her parents and Henry would never have existed.

The only thing she could do was to stop the curse from breaking and the only way to do that was to cast the sleeping curse on Emma. Even knowing that she'd get to keep Henry, it tore her up inside to know that she'd have to live without Emma. That night a plethora of dreams invaded her sleep.

_The doorbell rang and she pulled door ajar wondering who on earth could be ringing it at this time of night especially since both Henry and Emma were home sitting at the dining room table. A sharp faced Snow White and stone faced Prince Charming followed by the rest of the town's people stood outside her door to greet her._

"_What are you all doing here?" she asked puzzled. _

"_We remember…" Snow replied and pushed passed Regina. "And I've come for my family," she finished as James grabbed the Queen by the throat and slammed her back against the door frame. _

_Regina winced and watched Snow taking away the people she loved… again. The next thing she knew she was tied to her own apple tree. Her wrists bound so tightly she could feel the ropes digging into her skin. She shook her head, "No, please…" she begged. "No, let me go… I – I command it…" she tried to instill the fear in them that she once did. _

"_After everything you've done to all of us?" Red shouted at her. "I don't think so!"_

"_Apologies your majesty, but my conscience is clear!" Jiminy shouted. _

"_You're not Queen anymore, sister!" Grumpy shouted at her. Regina's eyes were wide she James hefted the sword in his hands._

"_Tighter! She needs to feel our pain!" Granny seethed. _

"_You took our love and ripped it apart! You stole twenty eight years from us! Our daughter and grandson, who we never got to know!"_

"_Now you're going to pay!" James shouted and marched forward. _

"_No… please, I – I… but Henry…" she stuttered. She didn't want him to see this. _

_Snow laughed at her desperate pleas and plucked an apple from the tree. It was black and as Snow crushed it in her hand Regina's face contorted in fear. "Black and rotten to the core, just like you," she said and threw the piece of rotten fruit to the ground. _

"_Please…" Regina shook her head. "I just wanted to win for once! I just wanted my happy ending that you stole from me!" Regina cried, tears burning down her cheeks. _

"_And now you will never have it. As punishment for your wrong doings against the Enchanted Forest, I King James, sentence you to death," James snarled._

"_No!" Emma rushed forward pushing Red and Granny aside but her father grabbed her around the waist and held on tightly. "No! Please!" Emma cried._

"_She must pay for her wickedness," James said holding his ground. _

"_Mom!" Henry screamed. _

_Henry struggled against Jiminy's hold and Emma fell to her knees. The blonde was sobbing still trying to break free of her father's hold. "Please!" she begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Snow took James' sword and swung it high, a snarl on her curled lips. "NO!" Emma shouted hoarsely, her voice breaking as she realized there was nothing she could do. Snow brought the sword down and with it took off the Queen's head._

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

_Rumpel laughed at her menacingly as he circled them. Henry was tied to her, unconscious, and Emma was on the ground bound and gagged. Rumpel fiddled with his dagger twirling it between his fingers before placing it against Emma's alabaster cheek. "No!" Regina shouted her eyes wide with terror. "Please…" _

_He ignored her protests and nicked the blonde's cheek. "Tsk, tsk," he mocked. "Now look at the savior…" he laughed insanely. "This is just the beginning your majesty, I intend to do much worse…" he giggled and disappeared. Regina felt a blackness surround her and when she woke Emma was tied spread eagle to two trees._

_Rumpel tore the shirt from her back and threw it on the ground. He cracked the whip in practice and Regina's eyes watered. "Please don't!" she begged. "Please, I'll do anything!"_

_He looked at her fiercely. "Anything? We're well passed that point, now aren't we, dearie?" he seethed and pointed at her maniacally. "You took __**Belle**__ from me and now I will take __**her**__ from you," he yelled. _

"_She's still alive!" Regina shouted. _

"_Then once I punish you, you will tell me where to find her… please," he replied and then turned away from the Queen knowing full well that she would have to comply even if she didn't want to._

_The sound of the whip meeting flesh was sickening and Regina immediately wanted to throw up. Another crack brought forth a sharp cry from Emma's lips. He continued to beat her until her back was raw and bloody. Regina couldn't tear her eyes away; he had cast an enchantment to make her watch as her beloved suffered. She sobbed harder as she watched him take a fire poker glowing red and pressed it against her sides. Pure agony erupted from Emma's lips and Regina broke. _

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Regina bolted upright panting heavily as tears ran freely down her face. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her mind was raging. Even her deep breaths did not help to calm the terror fighting to break through her chest. Regina swung her legs out of the bed and rushed to check on Henry. He was still sound asleep in his bed and she breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. "Thank the Goddess," she whispered holding her hand over her heart.

She padded back to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway to gaze at the blonde sleeping on the right side of her bed. She couldn't let the curse break. She couldn't let any harm befall those she loved. She slide back under the covers and felt Emma pull the brunette to her and nuzzle her neck. "Go back to sleep, Gina," she said before a soft snore indicated the blonde was once again asleep.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Henry had come to see her at the station and she was just happy to see him. She didn't expect him to accuse his mother of trying to poison her. Regina wouldn't do that, the brunette may not have said it, but Emma knew she loved her. So after he took a bite of the apple turnover to prove it Emma stood stock still staring at her son who now lay on the floor, unmoving almost lifeless. She slowly stepped forward and knelt beside him, her hands outstretched, afraid if she touched him he might break like glass. Her green eyes watered and her lips quivered. "H-Henry…" she stuttered in a barely audible voice. "No…" she shook her head. "Henry…" she shook his shoulder, trying desperately to wake him. "Henry!"

She picked him up and cradled his small body against hers, rocking back and forth. Repeating the word no, over and over again. **This cannot be happening.** **It's not possible.** She thought frantically.

Regina was in her study when she felt it – a sharp pang in her chest. Instantly, she knew something was dreadfully wrong. She immediately pushed away from her desk and grabbed her purse intent on making it to the Sherriff's station as quickly as possible. When she got there it was empty and the dread in the pit of her stomach directed her towards the hospital.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

"There's no pupil response," Dr. Whale said as he shined a light in Henry's eyes. Dr. Whale stumbled around as he continued to look Henry over. He could find nothing wrong with the boy that could explain why he was in the state he was in. Emma wasn't any help in the matter. "You have to help him!" she shouted at him.

"What happened? Did he fall, hit his head?" Dr. Whale tried to guess. Emma shook her head. **He was fine. FINE.**

Emma pulled the baggy that had the turnover inside and showed him. "He ate this, I think it's poisoned." **It had to be, it was the only explanation but why would Regina do that?**

Dr. Whale exhaled sharply and looked inside Henry's mouth. There were no signs of poison. "His airway is clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsing or disorientation?" he asked listing off several symptoms of poisoning he could think of off the top of his head.

"He took a bite of this," Emma said shoving the pastry into his face. "And then he just collapsed! So run the test for arsenic, bleach, or drain-o or whatever could have done this to him!" she said panic stricken.

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxin so whatever is going on, this is not the culprit."

"But what else could it be?" the minute she had said the words she knew. "No…" she shook her head and her eyes darted around.

"I don't know," he said exasperatedly. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Is there anything you remember? Anything else you can tell me?"

"I already told you everything! Do something!" she yelled at him and went to empty Henry's backpack on the bed next to him. She began turning the pages of his book frantically, looking for some sort of answer; any answer.

"I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan, I do, but I need something to treat and right now there is no explanation. It's like…" She stopped at the next page and stared at it.

_The Evil Queen pulled an apple red as blood out of a small slip string bag and looked at Snow White menacingly. A horror struck expression crossed Snow's face. "Of course not," she laughed lightly. "It wouldn't work anyway," the Queen said with a smile. "The choice is yours, it must be taken willingly," the Queen said. _

_Snow looked back at her with hatred pouring into her gaze. "Why would I do that?" she asked._

"_Because," the Queen's smile grew wider. "If you refuse the apple, your prince, your Charming, will be killed," the Queen smirked as she said this and her eyes glinted evilly. _

_Anguish boiled up inside of Snow White as she shook her head. "No…" _

"_As I said, the choice is yours," the Queen repeated. _

"_I take that apple," she said with determination. "And he lives? That's the deal you want to make?" she asked the Queen looking for some kind of reassurance. _

"_With all my heart," the Queen replied. _

_Snow took the apple from the Queen's grasp and held it firmly in her hand. "Then congratulations, you've won," she said and took a bite from the apple. The Queen watched in pure adoration at her handy work as Snow White's limp lifeless body fell to the ground and the apple rolled down the hill a cold laugh erupting from her blood red lips. _

**It couldn't be…** She shook her head. "Like magic," she answered for Dr. Whale even though he didn't hear her. Suddenly, it hit her. Everything Henry had been telling her. Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming; they stuck her in the wardrobe to save her. Pinocchio abandoned her when it was his job to help her. Henry ate the turnover to protect her.

"_Where did you get that?" Henry asked spying the pastry on her desk. Emma turned around as he slipped from her arms. _

"_Regina gave it to me," she said following him into her office. _

_He went over to inspect it. Henry sniffed the pastry and turned back to face her. "Apple," he said accusatorily. _

"_So?" she replied with raised eyebrows. _

"_You can't eat that," he said hurriedly. "It's poisoned," he stated._

"_What?" Emma asked skeptically. "Why would she do that?"_

"_Because! As long as you're alive you're a threat to the curse."_

"_Henry," Emma sighed and shook her head. "You've got to stop thinking like this," she said. "Your mom is not the Evil Queen, she loves you, and she…" she could think of nothing else to convince him. "Henry…" Emma thought for a second before reaching for the pastry. "I'll prove it to you-" _

"_No!" Henry shouted and reached for it. _

"_Henry –" he ripped it from her grasp and moved away from her so she couldn't stop him. "What are you doing?" she questioned her son, panic beginning to set in. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," he said. "You may not believe in the curse or in me," he said sadly. "But I believe in you," he stated with conviction and took a giant bite of the turnover. _

_He looked at her as he chewed. Nothing was happening. "See…" she said. "You want to have some ice cream with that? We can go back to talking about-" just as she was about to finish, he collapsed on the floor. "Henry?" she whispered._

It happened, almost in the exact same way as with Snow White. She knew then that he had been right all along. There was a curse and she was the savior. And this… **this was ALL Regina's fault**.

The brunette stormed into the emergency room in near hysterics. The watery substance was barely being contained in the corners of her eyes. Emma turned around a snarl curling upon her lips and fire in her eyes. "Where's my son?" Regina demanded in a panic. All Emma could see was _red_. "You did this…" she muttered furiously as Regina's heels clicked on the linoleum.

In a flash Emma turned on her heels and grabbed the _Queen's_ arm forcefully. Regina was so shocked she had no time to react as the supply closet door was yanked open and she was thrust inside. The rack was pushed backwards and Regina barely had time to put her hands out in front to brace herself. Emma was on her in seconds. "You did this!" she snarled.

For the first time in a long time Regina could feel a fear building inside her at the Sherriff's words. "What the HELL are you doing?" Regina shouted as she was accosted once more. This time Emma grabbed her biceps with both hands and dug her nails into flesh. Regina could feel it even with her blazer on and pushed against the blonde's shoulders roughly. "Stop this! My son…" Regina screamed wanting nothing more than to get to Henry.

Emma pinned her forcefully to the lockers her forearm pressed tightly against Regina's throat while her left hand held her wrist to the cold metal. "-is sick because of you! The apple turnover you gave me, he ate it!" Emma roared.

The recognition on Regina's face was instant and so was the panic. "He what?" she replied terrified.

"It's true isn't it?" Emma asked as she pushed Regina back against the metal. One of the handles dug into her back but she tried not to show her discomfort to Emma, but her fear on the other hand… Henry's life was in danger, because of her.

"What are you talking about?" the _Queen _tried to deny it but when Emma pulled her away from the metal and shoved her back into it with even more force she couldn't hide it. Her voice and facial expression gave her away before her answer did.

"It's true isn't it?" Emma sneered, her eyes never leaving the dark chocolate colored orbs full of panic and guilt. "All of it…"

Regina couldn't take it anymore. Henry was sick because of her, Emma probably hated her, she didn't have her happy ending, she still remembered the pain she felt when Daniel was taken from her, she had killed her father, and worst of all Henry didn't love her. Her face screwed up in anguish, her brows knitting together as her lips quivered. She tried not to let the tears come or fall but they did anyhow. And she let her head fall back against the lockers with a thud and a brief nod before she replied, "yes."

"I have been on your side this whole time, telling him this was all nonsense!" she screamed at her. "And now…" Emma looked down at the floor as tears burned her eyes. "You fix this! You wake him up!" she screamed as she shook Regina.

"I can't!" Regina yelled back both anger and pain laced in her voice. Her forehead creased and lips turned into a frown as more tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. The lump in her throat was both visible and audible. Regina sobbed and Emma looked up at the woman shattering in front of her very eyes. The Queen fell against Emma and lost every last wall she had so carefully put in place.

Emma's features softened at the emotions Regina was displaying. "Don't you have magic?" Emma asked anxiously.

Regina's head rolled back as even more regret, guilt, and anguish passed through her soul. **How could I have done this? How could I have let it come to this? **"That was the last of it," she replied shakily. "It was supposed to put you to sleep!" she said frustratedly, breaking away from the grip Emma held on her. The frown on her face growing even more present as the thoughts of what might happen to Henry began to race through her mind. She cried into her hands.

"Gina…" Emma said softly reaching out to her. The Queen flinched and pulled back. "Come on, talk to me. Tell me what to do, how do I save our son?"

Regina shook her head, more tears falling, and said, "I don't know." She paused briefly and then continued, "Magic here is unpredictable."

Realization hit Emma hard. "So he could… he could…"

Regina's eyes stared into the frightened green orbs of her lover and the mother of her son and she closed her eyes willing herself to breath as the words finally formed on her lips. "Yes," she nodded.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked panic beginning to set in further.

"We need help," Regina replied. "There's only one other person in this town who knows about this," she said. "Knows about magic."

"Gold," Emma supplied for her.

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said biting back her hatred of the wretched man. Apprehension set over Emma's features, even in the fairy tales she had read growing up she knew he was not a man to be trusted. She knew what the man was capable of here and she could only imagine what he was capable of in the other world.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: In the End, We'll be Each Other's Savior

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: Teen-Mature

Summary: Emma and Regina have been together for a few months. Regina knows that the curse will break if she continues her relationship with Emma and if that happens she's afraid will lose both Emma and Henry. She cannot let that happen. So she gives Emma the turnover in hopes that doing so will save Henry when instead it puts him in danger. Can Regina and Emma save him before it's too late? Can Emma save Regina from the impending destruction she faces at the hands of those she has cursed?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Also please review it motivates me to write more and do so faster.

**~*+*~****Previously****~*+*~**

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said biting back her hatred of the wretched man. Apprehension set over Emma's features, even in the fairy tales she had read growing up she knew he was not a man to be trusted. She knew what the man was capable of here and she could only imagine what he was capable of in the other world.

**~*+*~****Chapter Two: Let the Truth Set You Free****~*+*~**

They decided that the best course of action would be to go see him. If it was possible Emma felt even more uncomfortable in his little shop of trinkets than she ever did before, not that Regina had ever really felt comfortable there either. The man looked up, a pleasant knowing smirk on his face. "My eyes must deceive me… both the _Mayor_ and the _Sherriff_. And if I'm not mistaken that is the look of a believer… So tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"You know why we're here, Rumpel, don't play games with us!" Regina said sharply.

"We need your help," Emma said as she strode up towards the counter with Regina right behind her.

"Indeed you do. It seems quite a tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you," he turned to Regina. "That all magic comes with a price," he said mockingly.

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it," Regina said crisply. She was feeling guilty and Gold was not helping in any case by goading her even if she deserved it.

"No, you should," he stated as a matter of fact. "Alas we are where we are," he sighed.

"Can you help us?" Emma asked with a roll of her eyes. She was beginning to get annoyed with his childish behavior towards Regina.

"Of course," Gold replied. "True love, Miss Swan, is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse, and luckily for you I happened to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina asked with amazement her head snapped back on her neck.

"Oh yes," he smiles knowing it will annoy the Queen that he managed to do such a thing. "From the strands of your parents' hair; I made the most powerful potion in all the realm, so powerful that when I created the dark curse I placed a single drop on the parchment," he said punctuating his words with a fake drop with his forefinger and thumb. "Just a little safety valve," he added.

Emma blinked and understood almost instantly, "That's why I'm the savior. That's why I can break the curse. _You_ designed it that way. _You_ designed the curse..."

"So now you get it," he snickered.

"I don't care about breaking the curse; all I care about is saving Henry," Emma said truthfully with a frantic panic in her eyes.

"Which is why it's your lucky day, I didn't use all of the potion. I saved some, for a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch, where is it?"

"Where it is, isn't the problem," he said playing with the cloth in his hand. "Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles," Regina snapped. "What do we do?"

"_You_ do nothing, your majesty. It has to be Miss Swan," he said adding salt to the wound in just a way that made Emma want to smack him.

"It was my fault he… it should be me," she said taking responsibility for the situation.

"All due respect, your majesty," he cringed knowing his words were going to sting and taking delight in them just the same. "But it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it."

"Hey! Enough," Emma shouted at him and slammed her hands on the counter. "She is just as much his mother as I am; stop treating her like she isn't. She spent the last ten years raising him, not me," Emma snarled at him.

"Okay, okay," he said holding his hands up in mock defeat. "My apologies…" he smirked. "But all things aside, it needs to be her because she is the product of their true love and that true love is not just part of the curse, it's the whole reason for its existence."

"Don't trust him," Regina warned. "He's playing us, I know it."

"I don't, but what choice do we have?" Emma looked at Regina. "There is no other option here," she said lightly knowing that Regina loathed the man and Emma could completely understand why.

"That's right, dearie, what choice do you have?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked with an eye roll and crossed her arms.

"Tell me, your majesty," he looked to Regina. "Is our friend still in the basement?" he asked.

"Why you twisted little imp; you hid it with her?" Regina stated eyes wide.

"Oh no, not _with_ her, _in_ her," he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is her?" Emma asked still lost in their conversation.

"Someone you should be prepared for," he replied. He dusted off the box on the counter. "Where you're going, you're going to need this," he said as he opened it.

"What is that?" Emma asked as her eyes raked along the red velvet.

"Why this, of course, is your father's sword," he replied and she looked up at him with panic stricken eyes. She couldn't possibly use this thing. She had no idea how! Sure she'd seen movies but it was a lot different than real life. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if they used fake swords in every movie she's ever seen. "Good luck, dearie, you're going to need it," he said and laughed like the little imp he was, a little bit of his past life slipping through.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Seeing Gold had left Emma confused. She had absolutely no clue as to what or who they were talking about. She simply followed Regina as she led her to an abandoned building in town. She tried not to think about what she might face. She tried to only focus on Henry and that he needed her to be brave; that Regina needed her to be brave. "What is this place?"

"He was right," she sighed. "When I cast the curse I brought her with me – Maleficent – she was my… _friend._ If you could call it that," she frowned.

"So why don't you go down and just talk to her?"

"Oh trust me, she does not want to see me," Regina laughed sarcastically. "Her punishment, unlike everyone else's, was to remember and live in another form. Her dragon form. She's a shape shifter." Regina laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "If I go down there, we'll never get anywhere, she'll expect every move I try, while you… well she won't be prepared for you."

"A dragon? Are fucking serious? Please, tell me you're kidding?" Emma said horrified at the prospects of fighting a beast let alone a real, fire breathing, overgrown lizard. Emma hefted the sword in her hand to the other one and sighed deeply. "We have a lot to talk about when I get back" she said.

"I know," Regina nodded. "Just make sure you come back," Regina stated and Emma nodded. "The elevator is a two way system so I'll have to stay up here," she watched Emma climb onto the contraption and she meet the blonde's eyes. She tried to convey what she was feeling without actually saying it and Emma nodded with a small smile. She knew.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Regina bit her nails. It was an old habit, one she was constantly chastised for in her youth. She was nervous, not only for Henry, but also for Emma. If something happened… she shook her head trying to dispel those thoughts. It was her own fault, she knew. Being evil made many enemies and certainly no friends. Rumpel wanted to break the curse, what she couldn't figure out was why. She sat in the chair and rested her elbows against the knees.

She knew almost everything about everyone in the Enchanted Forest. But Rumpel, his history didn't start until after the Ogre Wars, and all she knew was that his son had disappeared. How had he disappeared though? Before she could think any more about it the man in question walked into the store. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how things were going," he smiled.

She knew something was going on but chose not to comment on it. She had other things to worry about that were more immediate concerns. "May as well have a seat, I haven't heard from her yet," she said knowing he wasn't going away.

"So you and Miss Swan," he commented as he walked up behind her. "Can't say I saw that one coming," surely she would have known better than to have her back to him.

"Yes, well, neither did I," she replied. He lifted his cane above his head and swung it down across the Queen's head. Regina only briefly saw the shadow on the wall before she felt the stinging blow. Her body fell limply to the floor and he double checked to make sure she was out before settling in to wait for Miss Swan.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma dashed behind the rock formation quickly to avoid the fire being sputtered towards her. She dropped the sword and cursed as the tail whipped around and hit the other side of the rock so she was dodging it and the fire. She reached for her gun and took a deep breath before she rolled out of cover and started firing at the beast.

The dragon roared as shots rang out and pierced its scales. A large claw swiped at Emma shredding her jacket all the way up her left arm. She screamed in pain as the talon sliced the flesh on the back of her arm. She stumbled and fell forward barely scrambling out of the way of the fire blown at her.

She scurried behind a rock and winced as she felt the heaviness in her arm. Breathing heavily she held her hand to her arm and peered around the corner. The dragon came in for another swipe at her and she just barely got out of the way to the other side of the cavern. Her entire body was covered in dirt and grime and every muscle ached.

She pushed herself to her feet and lifted the sword with her good hand. She looked around the rock formation again to check the positioning of the dragon and seconds later she ran out from cover. "Hey!" she screamed and when the beast turned on her Emma heaved the sword with all her might over her head and through the air towards the glowing spot on the beast's chest. It thrashed and roared in response before spontaneously combusting and bursting into ash leaving the golden egg sitting in the center of the pile.

Emma dropped to her knees and picked up the artifact carefully cradling it in her arms before scrambling back to her feet. She went back to the elevator and pulled on the switch to let Regina know she had done it and settled back against the grating. She was exhausted and could barely hold herself up. Suddenly, the elevator came to a screeching halt and she was thrown from her feet landing awkwardly on her ankle.

"Regina?" Emma shouted up hoping to hear an answer. When none came she began to worry so she shouted again. When Gold appeared she knew something was wrong. "Where's Regina?" she asked.

"The elevator got stuck so she went for help," he replied.

"Alright, I'll just climb up," Emma said and started to pull herself to her feet.

"Don't be silly, you're hurt, just throw me the egg and then climb up if you're still intent on doing so. Better yet, you should wait here for help. It will be much easier," Emma stared at him skeptically. "I promise your boy will be just fine. Come on now, we wouldn't want you to injure yourself any further."

Emma sighed knowing that there was no way she'd be able to climb up with the egg. Even without the hulking object it would be a hard feat to accomplish so she threw it up to him. With a smile and brief sneer he disappeared. "Thank you, Miss Swan," he snickered. "Always a pleasure!"

Emma cursed under her breath but managed to pull herself out of the elevator shaft. She collapsed when she reached the top and stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily. Blood oozed down her arm as she gathered herself up off the floor. Her eyes darted around the room searching for a phone when her eyes landed on Regina's still form. "Regina!" she scrambled over to her and cupped her face. "Regina, wake up," she said frantically. She shook her somewhat forcefully, "Regina!"

Brown eyes fluttered open, a disoriented expression painted across her face. Her eyes darted around the room. "W-what happened…"

"Gold happened," Emma grunted as a sharp shooting pain reached from her arm into her shoulder. She gasped for air as her lungs began to burn. "Ahhh…" she hissed and Regina moved to her knees so she was in front of Emma.

"You… you're hurt," Regina said gingerly picking up her arm and inspecting it. The wound was deep, and blood flowed freely from it. The panic was evident on her face. Emma felt her head beginning to swim with fogginess. "We need to get you to my house," Regina stated. "Come on," she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her to her feet.

"I think I… sprained my ankle," Emma said as another wince escaped her.

Regina ignored her protests and bent down to pick up her legs and carried her bridal style. Regina was a lot stronger than she looked. "Hush, it's only a few blocks to the mansion, I need to get you patched up," Regina said softly proceeding to carry her to her house.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Regina placed Emma carefully onto the kitchen table after she cleared it off, which was basically just raking a foot down one side of the table cloth and letting everything fall to the floor in a heap. As much as it pained Regina, and really it didn't, she cut Emma's jacket off so it was easier to get to the wound. The jacket was a sticky, dirty mess that she didn't want to deal with. She got the supplies she needed to clean and dress the wound placing them on the table by Emma's head. After that she went to her kitchen cabinet and removed the needed ingredients for the salve she was about to make as well as some aspirin to keep the fever at bay.

She filled a basin with hot water and soaked the wash cloth before she started cleaning the wound. She was hoping that with such a clean slice she wouldn't find any bits and pieces of the talon but she did. She sighed heavily and went back to her kitchen cabinets; she would need to make anti-venom as well. When she finally stopped the bleeding and the wound was clean she looked down at Emma and noticed the sweat gathering on her forehead. She got a cold compress and wrapped it in a kitchen towel before placing it over her forehead and eyes.

Regina sighed and wiped her sleeve along her face as she put ingredients into the mortar. The mixture would hopefully reduce the pain, swelling, and help it to heal faster. She may not have her powers here but she knew what to combine to heal someone, even if she mostly never used those techniques in her old life. She applied the salve generously before wrapping Emma's entire arm shoulder to wrist. It was definitely going to scar; there was nothing she could do about that.

She cleaned up her mess before examining Emma's ankle it was definitely sprained but didn't require more than a simple compress wrap. She then moved Emma to the couch in her study where she could watch over her and begin to plan their next move. She had to figure out why that wretched little imp wanted the curse broken.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

It was several hours before Emma woke up. Her eyes drifted open slowly taking in her surroundings. She immediately recognized the study and groaned when she tried to lift her arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes. White hot searing pain shot down her arm and she gasped for air.

"You're awake," Regina breathed in relief. "Don't try to move," she pushed away from the desk and moved to sit on the floor next to Emma. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on top as she gazed at the blonde. "You were badly injured. Maleficent sliced open your arm leaving behind some nasty bits. I got all of it out and you'll be just fine now that the fever has passed," she spoke softly.

"Thank you," Emma said hoarsely. Regina handed her a glass of cider. "It will help with the pain, too," she winked.

The blonde took it gratefully. "How's your head?" she asked.

Regina was shocked she even remembered. "I-I'm fine, just a bump," she shrugged. For a while both women were quiet and each gazed into the fire. "Look I – "

"I'm – " Emma also started but quickly closed her mouth knowing that Regina was ready to open up about something and she didn't want to ruin that. "Go ahead," she encouraged.

"I don't know where to start, but I'm sorry… for everything," Emma could hear the subtle crack in her voice that indicated she was crying but refrained from mentioning it in fear Regina would simply shut her out. "I guess I should start from the beginning," she said quietly.

"Okay," Emma replied letting her know that she was listening.

"I didn't have a very good childhood. I grew up in a well off family, I didn't necessarily want for anything, except for love and affection from my mother… She was a – difficult woman," Regina began.

"She hurt you?" Emma asked unable to keep the question silent.

Regina nodded. "She didn't mean to at first and she always said she was sorry, but… When I was eight she started to teach me magic, I was never any good at it," she laughed sarcastically because she had become quite adept at it. "She punished me with lashings and made me kneel on rice until my knees bled whenever she deemed I was not the _perfect_ daughter she wanted. Eventually, I started learning healing remedies from the local healer out of pure self-preservation, had I not I'd have probably died in my youth. When my mother found out she was furious with me. That was the day I got this," she explained pointing to her lip.

"It was the first time she ever hurt me where anyone could see. It was so bad that the healer couldn't get it to heal properly. I'd always have a scar and to my mother that just was not acceptable. I received twenty lashings because I was no longer as pretty."

"You're beautiful," Emma said softly without realizing it. She blushed slightly and Regina offered her a small smile.

"When I was nineteen we had this stable boy with the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. His name was Daniel and we were in love. One day, I met him at our tree and there was a loud scream followed by a horse carrying a young girl. I charged after it, forgetting my own safety to save her. I pulled her from the horse and carried her to safety. Turns out, her father was the King and to thank me for saving his daughter he asked me to marry him. My mother accepted for me."

Regina paused to wipe the tears from her face. "I ran off with Daniel one night, we were planning to leave and get married. The girl caught us kissing and ran off. When I caught up to her I explained to her that I did not love her father that I loved this man and I told her that true love is the greatest magic of all, it could break any curse. She promised to keep my secret so imagine my horror when my mother followed me out to the stables the next night and killed Daniel in front of me. She ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it."

Emma waited for her to continue but Regina just looked into the fire. It was then, she realized the brunette was crying and trying her best not to be vocal about it. She was still in so much pain. Emma reached out to her and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," she said.

Regina shook her head. "No, you deserve an explanation. You deserve to know who I am, who you…"

"Love?" Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"After that, I really had no choice but to marry the King. I was being fitted for my dress when I found out the girl had told my mother my secret. I was beyond furious. She betrayed me. I vowed that day I would make her life hell for what she had done to me."

"This girl, she was Snow White," Emma stated. "My mother?"

Regina nodded. "I spent years being nice and pleasant waiting for the best time to get my revenge. The first step, was killing the man who had trapped me in my own prison with nothing but my apple tree for companionship. He did not love me. I tricked the genie into helping me by convincing him I was in love with him. After all was said and done, I told him to leave and he wished to be by my side forever. He got his wish and found himself stuck in my mirror bound to do my bidding."

"Sydney?" Emma guessed from the way the man acted around Regina.

"Yes," Regina replied. "After her father's death I made no attempt to hide the hatred I felt for her. I began plotting a way to get back at her. Yes, I had taken her father away but he had imprisoned me and I did not kill him to get back at her. Everything I tried was foiled by one thing or another, or by one person or another. When I tried to kill her, the Huntsman brought me back a deer's heart and so in return I took his. He certainly made a fine Sherriff…"

"Until he figured out the curse…" Emma supplied.

Regina nodded again fiddling with her hands. Emma could see the remorse, regret, guilt, and pain as it flashed through her eyes and her facial features. "I helped King George capture Charming and he got free, no thanks to Abigail, the dreadful betrothed of his, because he saved her true love. I even had her right where I wanted her, she took the apple, she ate it, she fell into a deep slumber and still he found her after I transported him to the infinite forest and woke her. I was tired of losing so I went to Rumpel and asked for the curse. I traded it for the sleeping curse so I had to fight Maleficent to get it back, but I did and I cast it just as you were born."

"Where was your father in all of this?" Emma wondered out loud.

Regina stiffened briefly before calming. "He was by my side for most of it. Regret over not being able to keep me from my mother forcing him to stay by my side. He loved me; I do not doubt that, but to enact the dark curse I… I – I had to sacrifice what I loved most so I – I killed him…" Regina cried.

Emma was shocked into silence. Regina had killed her father, the only other person left who loved her in that life. To do so she must have been desperate to get the justice she felt she deserved. And in that moment the blonde didn't care that Regina stole her childhood from her. The blonde slide from the couch, even though it took all her strength to do so, and sat behind Regina pulling her into an embrace and holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she said softly against Regina's ear.

The brunette clung to her as if her life depended on it. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out. We will save our son," Emma said with conviction.

Regina nodded. "You have to know, I – I didn't mean for it to be him. And I – I didn't want to do it to you… I – I thought it was the only way. If the curse broke everyone would remember who they are, who I am and Snow and Charming… they would either take you and Henry away or kill me… or Gold would use you and Henry against me…"

"Oh, Gina…" Emma wrapped her good arm around her tighter.

"Or you wouldn't exist at all… I – I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't let anything happen to you… I thought if I could cast the sleeping curse at least then I could save Henry and no harm would come to you, but he knew… I don't know how but I found this in his room," Regina said handing the letter to Emma.

_Emma,_

_If you're reading this, it means I've sacrificed myself in order to make you believe in the curse. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I know my mom. If you break the curse she thinks bad things will happen. I know you'll keep her safe. I know I said she's the Evil Queen and I believe she is, but I love her, she's my mom. And maybe, just maybe we can save her too. Please, don't be mad at me._

_Henry_

Emma wasn't sure what to make of it. He certainly was one smart little boy. And really, how could she be mad at him? He was just trying to protect her and help his mom. Regina fell asleep in Emma's arms a few hours later and the blonde hated waking her but the floor was beginning to get uncomfortable. Regina led her up to her bedroom and ran a bath with a meager amount of bubbles.

She helped Emma get clean and then jumped in the shower herself. When she emerged, the blonde was already asleep clad in only a tank top and boy shorts laying across the entire bed. Regina smiled to herself in wonderment. Emma had taken her past extremely well for all that she had done. She thought for sure the blonde would be horrified, but she wasn't. Part of her wished she knew why, but as she got dressed and settled under the blankets and Emma pulled her close, part of her didn't feel the need to ask why. For the first time in decades, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: In the End, We'll be Each Other's Savior

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: Teen-Mature

Summary: Emma and Regina have been together for a few months. Regina knows that the curse will break if she continues her relationship with Emma and if that happens she's afraid will lose both Emma and Henry. She cannot let that happen. So she gives Emma the turnover in hopes that doing so will save Henry when instead it puts him in danger. Can Regina and Emma save him before it's too late? Can Emma save Regina from the impending destruction she faces at the hands of those she has cursed?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Also please review it motivates me to write more and do so faster.

BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED, FAVORITED, and FOLLOWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

**~*+*~****Previously****~*+*~**

She helped Emma get clean and then jumped in the shower herself. When she emerged the blonde was already asleep clad in only a tank top and boy shorts laying across the entire bed. Regina smiled to herself in wonderment. Emma had taken her past extremely well for all that she had done. She thought for sure the blonde would be horrified, but she wasn't. Part of her wished she knew why, but as she got dressed and settled under the blankets and Emma pulled her close part of her didn't feel the need to ask why. For the first time in decades she felt like a weight had been lifted from her soul.

**~*+*~****Chapter Three: What Was Lost is Returned****~*+*~**

Emma woke up to a sharp pain shooting through her arm and screamed waking Regina in the process. The brunette immediately grasped her arm gingerly to inspect it. She had feared that it may get infected and in order to stop that she needed to change the bandage regularly. She got the supplies from the kitchen and gave some aspirin and water to Emma.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Emma said as she watched.

"It's my fault we're in this mess, it's the least I could do," Regina replied not looking up.

Emma reached over with her good arm and slipped two fingers under Regina's chin and lifted her eyes to meet hers. "Don't… what you did," Emma paused and gazed into deep brown orbs filled with pain and regret. "You did out of love," she finished and pulled Regina towards her slanting her lips over the brunette's.

Regina was crying silently when they broke apart. "How can you forgive me so easily?" she asked, anguish and guilt filling her voice. "After everything I've done, after I took away your childhood…"

"If you had never cast the curse, we wouldn't have Henry, and he is the most precious gift that anyone could ever hope to receive," Emma replied truthfully. "Do I blame you for not knowing my parents? Perhaps part of me does, but I'm not cut out to be princess material. I'd have gotten into all sorts of trouble," the blonde smiled hoping her last comment would cheer Regina up a little bit.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "You will never know how sorry I am…"

"Hey," Emma pulled her back towards her and hugged her tightly ignoring the pain in her arm. "Come on, we'll figure this out, together and we'll save Henry."

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Regina got a shower while Emma searched for clothes to wear. She was highly upset that her favorite jacket was ruined but at least it was for a good reason. She got out a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and fresh undergarments that she had left here since the first time she had stayed.

_Emma had arrived around five and rang the doorbell to the mansion. Immediately, the door swung open, its hinges squeaking in protest and Henry hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you decided to come!_" _he squealed excitedly._

_She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I did, kid," she said. "Where's your mom?"_

"_In the kitchen, she's making manicotti from scratch," he replied. "I usually help but she said I could keep a look out for you instead," he beamed; glad they were getting along instead of fighting. It meant that he got to see Emma all the time. _

"_Alright, I'm going to go help your mom, why don't you go play some video games?" Emma offered and watched him run off with a smile plastered to his face. She walked into the kitchen taking her blue leather jacket off and hanging it over a bar stool. "Hi," she said softly._

_She wasn't expecting the brunette to be dressed so well just for making dinner. She had on a pair of navy slacks and wore a tan silk blouse; and my, did those slacks make her ass look good. Emma licked her lips subconsciously. _

_Regina turned around, her hair plastered to her forehead and flour all over her face and down the front of her. Emma laughed at the sight. She was used to seeing Regina well put together and covered in flour she looked so domesticated. "Why are you staring?" the brunette smirked knowing exactly why. She had caught Emma staring at her ass before and she could always feel the blonde's heated gaze. _

"_I – uhm…" Emma blushed profusely. "Did you need any help?" she asked trying to mask her embarrassment at being caught. _

_Regina smirked and nodded. "Sure, why don't you stir the noodles I already made," she said gesturing to the pot. Emma nodded and dutifully did as she was asked. This task also gave her the liberty to stare at Regina all she liked, a fact the mayor knew well. _

_After dinner, Henry insisted they watch a movie together and a half hour in to it he was fast asleep between them. Emma offered to carry him up to his room but Regina shook her head wanting to do it herself. "Why don't you come up to tuck him in though?" she asked softly. _

_Emma smiled and followed Regina up the stairs. Afterwards, they retired to her study. Regina got a fire going and then handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "I even added some cinnamon," she smiled. "It's Henry's favorite, too," she smiled. _

_Emma took it with a smile and Regina sat next to her. "I'm glad we're doing this," Emma said softly. "It's nice."_

"_Yes, it is," Regina agreed. "Emma…" _

"_Hmmm?" _

_Regina set her mug on the coffee table and turned to face the woman. Her eyes were shades darker, almost completely black. Emma was entirely lost within them. Onyx orbs searched dark emerald for any signs that she might not want what Regina was going to do, but she found none. Within seconds the mayor was millimeters from her face, their noses touching and breaths mingling. Emma closed the gap, pressing her lips to soft full red ones as her hand snaked around Regina's neck. The mayor's hand tangled in her blonde hair. _

_Regina swung her leg over Emma's lap so she was firmly planted on top and continued to kiss her with everything she had felt pent up the last couple of weeks. Her tongue swept along Emma's bottom lip and she gladly allowed Regina entrance to her mouth. Tongues dwelled while Emma's hands slid along her back and Regina' hands fisted in her blonde locks; each of them trying to pull the other closer. _

_They broke apart after the need for oxygen became imperative and rested their foreheads together. "Wow," Emma sighed._

"_I've been wanting to do that for weeks," Regina replied. Her eyes met Emma's and suddenly she didn't care about etiquette. "Stay," she stated sucking her bottom lip into her mouth while waiting for Emma's answer. She didn't have to wait long before the blonde's lips were once again glued to hers. _

Twenty minutes later she found herself still struggling with her jeans, not that her mind wandering to their first kiss was any help. Regina came out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel and Emma's jaw dropped. She knew now was not the time but damn it, she couldn't help it. Regina was gorgeous and seeing her standing in only a towel while water droplets glistened on her skin just set a fire within her belly.

Regina smiled, knowing the effect she had on Emma, but took her clothes into the bathroom to change. They didn't have time for what they wanted to do right now. When she came back out Emma was still trying to pull her pants on. Regina smiled softly and helped her get dressed.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Regina paced the sheriff's office with her arms crossed. Emma was watching her carefully but got nauseous after the first twenty minutes. "Will you please stop," Emma said softly holding out her hand. "Come here," she motioned for Regina to come toward her.

The brunette stopped and sighed running a hand through her short brown hair. "I don't know why he would want the curse broken so badly," she said as Emma wrapped her arms around her.

"You said he had a son?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "He disappeared a couple of years before I cast the curse," Regina explained.

Emma thought about it and suddenly the light bulb seemed to click on. She was great at finding people; it was, after all, what she did in Boston. "If it had been Henry that disappeared, what would we have done?"

"I would have done anything to find him."

"Gina," she spoke tentatively. "What if he designed the curse because he was trying to find his son?"

"Are you saying that he manipulated me into casting the curse so he could come here because somehow his son disappeared and end up here, in this world?" Emma nodded. Regina thought about it. It was definitely something he would do, but why go to such lengths? He could have simply found a way into this world, unless… there wasn't one. "That impish little bastard," she seethed. "And now he wants to go back because he couldn't find him. He wants his power back."

"But why did he take the potion?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "I tricked the woman he loved into kissing him to break his curse because it would render him powerless. He, of course, saw through it. But she did actually love him and he loved her, or he wouldn't have let her go. After he sent her away I found her and I locked her in a part of my dungeon that no one ever went to. I had a servant watch over her to make sure that no one visited her and then I went to see him and told him she killed herself."

"Gina…" Emma sighed and leaned her head against her stomach.

"I know," she nodded. "I am a terrible person…"

"No, you _were_ a terrible person who was suffering and had no one. I don't believe for one minute that you would do the same thing now."

"He'll want her. That will be his price in whatever deal we make with him. If he has the potion and intends on using it… that's why. It will wake her up."

"Where is she?"

"Locked in the basement of the hospital," she replied. "Being watched over by the same servant," she sighed and leaned further into Emma who was becoming more and more her savior as well as everyone else's.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma sighed and paced in front of the hospital bed. Regina sat next to Henry holding his hand. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Emma asked.

The Queen shook her head. "Nothing that I know of, other than true love, can break this curse," she replied sullenly.

Emma crossed her arms and continued to pace trying to think. "What about Mary and David?" she asked. "What if they realized they're meant to be together and they kiss? Would that break the curse?"

Regina shook her head. "They've kissed plenty of times, I have the pictures," her face twisted up in disgust.

Emma sighed. "What if Rumpel kissed his true love?" she asked.

Regina looked up at her contemplating the notion. "I'm not sure, but somehow I don't think that will work," she replied softly beginning to understand that if none of the other true love kisses had worked that the only one that might would be…

"What if – What if it's us?" Emma asked.

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Emma…"

"Who else could it be?" she asked stopping in front of Regina. "We could try it, it could work," Emma offered.

Regina shook her head. "Emma I – "

"I know you love me, Regina," she said and the brunette nodded. That was all Emma needed to kiss her right there and she did. But it didn't feel quite right. "What's wrong?" she asked when she pulled back holding the brunette's face between her hands. "Why didn't it… I don't understand…"

"Emma I – " Regina shook her head, feeling the tears form in the corners of her eyes. "I can't…"

Emma stared at her for a moment and then it clicked. "You can't say it back…" she tried to mask the hurt in her voice but it was palpable and even if she hid it Regina would still have heard it. She looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Emma…"

The blonde looked up at her, tears forming in her own eyes. "If you can't say it… you can't admit that it's real, that it's what you feel which means…" she shook her head. "It won't work…" and that's exactly what Regina had been afraid of this whole time that it wouldn't work, which is why she didn't want to get Emma's hopes up.

"I'm sorry," Regina sobbed.

It broke Emma's heart to know that so much pain had cause Regina to retreat so far into herself that she couldn't even say the words 'I love you' to another person. "We'll find another way."

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Jackson was the last person she had expected to see at this moment so when he came into Henry's room and sat down across from her she looked at him with surprise. "Your majesty," he greeted. "It's a terrible thing," he spoke softly. "Not knowing the fate of your child…"

She looked away from him and down to her son. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"I want my daughter," he said.

Regina looked up at him suddenly aware of the guilt she felt at leaving him in Wonderland. Apologizing would never make up for taking him away from his daughter, but it was a start. "I'm sorry," she said softly meeting his grey-blue eyes.

He was taken aback by her words, certainly not expecting them. "I – well, that is unexpected. I had come here to threaten you into helping me but – "

"I wish I could help you," she said softly. "I really do. I hate that person more than anything else in this world, more than I hate Snow White. I don't want to be her anymore. I want to go back, I want to fix this, but most of all – I just want my son back…" she said letting the tears that formed in her eyes fall.

He studied her carefully and saw no signs of ill will towards him or any indication that she was lying. "And what about Emma?" he asked. Regina looked at him and he could see it in her eyes instantly. "Oh… I see," he replied. "What can I do to help?" he offered.

Regina felt a small smile pull at her lips and she felt a small ounce of hope. Emma entered the room while they were talking and she was immediately on guard remembering his kidnapping attempt. "What are _you_ doing here?" she seethed.

"Emma, he wants to help," Regina said softly. "And we need all we can get."

Her features softened. "Fine," she said and crossed her arms after handing Regina her coffee. "We need to know why Gold took the potion. If he knows that his true love is alive then that's an easy guess, but we don't know that he knows for sure. If that's not the case then we need to know what he gains by having the potion."

"That's easy, dear, power. To him, magic is power. It always has been," Regina replied.

"Wait…" Emma paused to think about something August had said to her. _It's said that this well has the power to bring back something you've lost…_ "what if he wanted to bring magic back?" she said out loud. "He put a drop of the potion on the parchment… that meant I had to find it, no one else could have, including him… it's the only magic left in this world… he's going to drop it in the well, he wants to bring magic back…"

It all made sense to both of them. "He did all of this on purpose…" Regina said. "He's bringing magic back because it will bring him power, he will be feared even more so… Emma we can't," she shook her head.

"I know," Emma said and grabbed her jacket. "We need to find him."

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Emma led them to the well through the woods. It was getting dark and the forest was damp. It made their travel slower than normal. The blonde only hoped they'd get there in time. It was about another five minutes to the well and Regina gasped. Huge billows of purple smoke lifted into the sky. "Oh no… we're too late," she said knowingly.

Emma sprinted the last several hundred feet as fast as she could with Jackson and Regina close behind. She skidded to a stop just in front of the well. Gold was standing there, laughing manically. "What have you done?" she gasped falling to the ground on her bad arm.

She winced at the pain that raged through her. Regina quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. "I've done exactly what I've meant to, dearie," he cackled.

"You impish little…" Regina began.

"Ah ah…" Rumpelstiltskin tsked and shook his finger at her. His skin began to take on a greenish tint. "I have magic on my side, do you really want to go rounds right now, dearie?" he snickered.

"What do you hope to gain out of this?" Emma shouted at him.

"Power, what else, dearie?" he sneered. "Your Queen," he bowed mockingly. "Does not have her powers and soon, everyone will remember what you've done. I suggest you find a place to hid, your majesty…" he laughed and vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Regina looked panic stricken. "What do we do?" Emma asked. "Regina?" she said but got no answer. She was stuck in her own thoughts. **Everyone would remember. They'd come after her; after Emma and Henry. It's what he wanted. It's how he designed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author: t8kmybreathaway

Title: In the End, We'll be Each Other's Savior

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Swan/Queen

Rating: Teen-Mature

Summary: Emma and Regina have been together for a few months. Regina knows that the curse will break if she continues her relationship with Emma and if that happens she's afraid will lose both Emma and Henry. She cannot let that happen. So she gives Emma the turnover in hopes that doing so will save Henry when instead it puts him in danger. Can Regina and Emma save him before it's too late? Can Emma save Regina from the impending destruction she faces at the hands of those she has cursed?

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Also please review it motivates me to write more and do so faster.

**~*+*~****Previously****~*+*~**

"Power, what else, dearie?" he sneered. "Your Queen," he bowed mockingly. "Does not have her powers and soon, everyone will remember what you've done. I suggest you find a place to hide, your majesty…" he laughed and vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Regina looked panic stricken. "What do we do?" Emma asked. "Regina?" she said but got no answer. She was stuck in her own thoughts. **Everyone would remember. They'd come after her; after Emma and Henry. It's what he wanted. It's how he designed it.**

**~*+*~****Chapter Four: Shelter from the Storm****~*+*~**

Purple smoke continued to pour out of the well in large billows and flowed over the ground speedily engulfing their surroundings. Emma shifted her weight to her good foot and cupped Regina's face forcing the brunette to look at her. "Gina," she whispered. "What do we do?" she asked again.

The Queen shook her head. "I don't – I don't know," her eyes were wide with terror. So long as he had his powers and she didn't he could easily kill her and no one would be able to stop him.

Emma could sense her fear and forced Regina to meet her eyes. "I will protect you," she said firmly. "I won't let anyone hurt you," she promised. She would lay her life down for Regina if she had to.

"Emma… you can't – if he wants me dead, there's no way you can stop him…" Regina said sullenly and looked down at the forest floor.

"Look at me," Emma instructed gently. "I will _not_ let him so much as utter a single curse. I will _not_ let him touch you. I promise," Emma's eyes searched Regina's carefully and when she saw the silent resignation she breathed easier.

"He's right, if they're remembering we need to get somewhere safe," Jefferson spoke hastily.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Regina set Emma down on the couch of her study and moved around behind her desk to close the curtains. Jefferson asked what he could do and she asked him to go around the house and close the rest so no matter who looked in they wouldn't be able to decipher which room they were in. "Do you think he will go after Henry?" Emma asked hoping she was wrong.

Regina nodded. "He will most definitely go after Henry," she sighed shakily. "He'll want leverage…"

"We need to get to him before Gold does then," Emma said.

Regina shook her head. "He'll expect that. We need someone else to get Henry."

"I'll go," Jefferson volunteered.

Emma studied him carefully and found no indication that he was lying. "Fine, but take this," she said handing him her walkie-talkie knowing Henry's was upstairs. Jefferson took it and nodded. "Make sure no one sees you," Emma warned.

"Take the entrance on 4th street; it will bring you into a section that is rarely visited. Walk along the corridor until you reach the fifth door on your left. Follow the stairs up to the second floor. Take your first right and follow that corridor until you come to the intensive care unit."

"Should I bring anything with me, you know, like saline solution or the IV?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't actually need any of that, just bring him. Take the car in the garage, no one will recognize it and make sure you take back roads. I don't want anyone to see you coming here or they will know," Regina instructed.

Emma watched him go, still unsure if they should trust him. Regina sighed and leaned over her desk. "Gina," Emma spoke softly. The brunette looked up and met her gaze. "What happens now? I mean magic is coming back so does that mean Henry will wake up? Is the curse broken?"

The Queen shook her head. "I don't know," she sighed and looked back down at the papers on her desk.

Emma moved off the couch and went over to her side. "What's this?"

"The plans for the old mining tunnels," she replied. She really hoped they wouldn't have to use them. "If we follow this tunnel," she said trailing her index finger along the map. "It will take us to a cabin in the forest that I turned my castle into. No one knows where it is, I've kept it under lock and key since we arrived here."

"So if all else fails then no one will find us there?" Emma asked.

"That is what I am hoping," Regina sighed.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Mary Margaret walked along Main Street still trying to wrap her head around being Snow White and having all of these memories of a different life. She remembered everything, the curse the Queen cast, sending Emma away… **Oh Goddess, Emma. **Did that mean that Emma was their Emma here to rescue them? According to Henry, she was. And if that were true they were the same age and Snow and James had missed out on twenty eight years of their daughter's life. Suddenly, she was furious and wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around Regina's neck for all that she had done in this life and their other life.

"Snow!" the voice gave her pause. It sounded like Charming and Goddess did she hope she wasn't hearing things. She looked up and sure enough, across the street stood James. Their eyes met. "Charming," she said with relief and a sudden calmness washed over her.

They ran towards each other and finally after everything they were together again. Snow held his face in her hands breathing heavily. "You found me," she said.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he replied much like he had when he had kissed her in the coffin. Her hands moved down to the lapels of his jacket and she pulled him to her before wrapping her arms around his neck. Time seemed to stand still in that moment, but it was quickly ruined by a loud sound of thunder.

Snow looked over her shoulder and with wide eyes she shook her head. "No… not again," she breathed anxiously. She looked to James who was just as frightened but he pulled her into his arms and tried to shield her from the impending purple clouds racing towards them.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Jefferson had run outside immediately and he noticed the droves of people in the street marching towards the mansion completely ignoring the purple cloud. He opened the garage and didn't even wait for the door to go up all the way before he ducked under it and slide into the driver's seat of the old beat up Mustang. He started the engine and backed out of the garage carefully maneuvering the car out of the back of the driveway to avoid the crowd of people.

He followed Regina's directions explicitly and made it to Henry's room without incident. He opened the door expecting to find Henry asleep in his bed but what he found instead was an empty bed. He loathed having to go back and tell Regina.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

The sound of the front door opening and closing alerted the women sitting in the office. Both of them waited for Jefferson but when he came in Henry was not in his arms. "Where is my son?" Regina snapped.

Emma looked at Jefferson's worried expression and held her hand up. "Jefferson, what happened?"

"I got there but he was gone," he replied.

Emma looked to Regina with worry. "What if he has him?" Emma said quickly. "What if he…"

Regina immediately walked around her desk and put a finger over Emma's lips. "No, don't. He's fine. We'll find him."

"Regina there's something else," he said slowly. She looked at him as he held up the card. The Queen of Hearts.

The blood drained from Regina's face as she fell to the floor, her hand shaking as she brought it up to cover her mouth. "Regina…" Emma shook her head. "Gina… what's going on?" she didn't answer.

"The Queen of Hearts has your son," Jefferson supplied when he realized Regina wouldn't be talking any time soon.

"Who the fuck is that?" Emma asked trying to get Regina off the floor.

"My… mother…" Regina said with disgust in her voice and on her face.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

Jefferson had left a few hours ago not wanting to intrude any further. Emma had given her majesty her space seeing how upset she had been over hearing the news but enough was enough. Emma stalked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh placing her hand on Regina's shoulder. She had been up here for over an hour sulking. "Are you going to talk to me?" the blonde asked.

Regina glanced over her shoulder. "You don't understand!" Regina cried. "That woman… she is the worst person in the world and she has our son, Emma! She has Henry!" Regina sobbed uncontrollably.

"Help me understand," Emma said softly. Regina looked up and gazed into Emma's eyes, seeing the terrified look Emma knew this would be hard on her. The blonde, for her part listened attentively and when Regina broke she gathered the woman into her arms.

"We'll find him, we'll get him back, I promise," she spoke and kissed the top of Regina's head.

Regina startled awake in the blonde's arms breathing heavily a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she sat up immediately seeing Regina breathing so heavily. "Hey, hey…" Emma wrapped her arms around her. "Gina…" she said slowly when she got no response from her.

"We have to get to him, call Jefferson," she said.

"Okay," Emma nodded and scooted from the bed. When she returned Regina was still sitting in the same spot. "Hey, what's going on?"

Regina turned to her. "She woke him up," she replied softly.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

The doorbell rang and Regina opened the door, all of Storybrooke stood outside her home with pitch forks, swords, and other miscellaneous weapons. "Where is she?" Snow yelled. "Where is my daughter, you evil witch?"

Regina took a step backwards as Snow and Charming descended upon her. "Where is she?" he seethed at her.

Upon hearing the commotion and then seeing the crowd outside Emma rushed downstairs. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded pushing through several people to get to Regina and standing in front of her.

"Emma…" Snow shook her head. "What are you doing with her?"

"Where's Henry?" Charming asked.

Emma shook her head. "We need to get rid of these people before we talk about anything."

"Fine," Charming sighed. "People of Storybrooke, this is not the way to get answers."

"She needs to pay!" the crowd cried.

"I agree," Snow said turning to the crowd. "What Regina has done is terrible and she needs to pay but killing her will solve nothing. She needs to be locked up for her safety and more importantly for ours if she has her powers back."

Emma looked around disbelievingly. "You can't be serious?" she screeched. "She'll be sitting duck!"

"She has to pay for what she's done!" Snow yelled grabbing Regina by her arms followed by Charming and dragging her off.

Regina looked back at Emma, fear showing in her eyes. Emma rushed back inside getting dressed and then rushing to the station. When she got there Regina was already locked in a cell. "What are you doing?"

"This is for her own good," Snow replied.

"Are you crazy? Everyone in town will know where she is, there will be nowhere for her to hide," Emma reasoned. "I'll watch her," she said desperately. "I will take full responsibility for her."

"No," Charming shook his head. "You can't possibly hope to control her or reason with her."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"You are a child! My child!"

"I stopped being your child when you put me in a wardrobe and sent me here!" Emma screamed tears running down her face. She wiped them away furiously. "But this curse, all of this," Emma spread her arms out. "Is Rumplestiltskin's fault, not Regina's."

The outburst had stunned both Snow and Charming into silence and they simply followed Emma to Mr. Gold's shop. On the way Emma explained that Regina had told her everything given their relationship, about Henry, and about Cora whom Snow immediately showed the same terror Regina had. She agreed right away they needed to find a way to find him.

**~*+*~!~*+*~!~*+*~**

They had been interrogating Rumplestilskin but nothing came of it. A loud roar could be heard in the distance and then the whole place shook violently the lights flickering on and off. "What was that?" Snow quarried.

"That, dearie, is the answers to all of our problems," he smiled.

"Regina," Emma gasped, "We have to get back!" she yelled before running out the door.

"Emma!" Snow cried and followed her with James close behind.

Emma burst into the station her eyes searching frantically for her Queen. When the blonde saw her in the cell the life force literally looking like it was being sucked out of her. "Hey!" she yelled pick up a chair and throwing it at the ghoulish looking creature. It roared and flung the chair away then swung at the blonde knocking her back. Snow and James charged in and the wraith flung the desk in Emma's direction. She quickly jumped to her feet and out of the way before it came crashing into the wall. She had to get to Regina, the thing was killing her. Snow acted quickly as James got its attention and she grabbed a spray can and lighter from the Sherriff's desk aiming it at the creature.

It screeched and flew out the window on fire. The blonde rushed to her Queen's side. "What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked helping Regina up. The brunette sputtered and choked coughing ferociously.

"A wraith," Regina shuddered. "A soul sucker," she explained holding on to Emma's hand and the bar of the cell to keep her balance.

"Did I…" Snow started.

"Kill it?" Regina finished. "No, it's regenerating," she said with fear in her voice. "It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey," she finished feeling the knot in her stomach. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and held up her hand. "Me…"

Emma's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "No…" she held Regina up. "I won't let that happen. There has to be another way."

"The hat," Regina said as the idea hit her. She still had Jefferson's hat. "Snow, you and Charming find something we can set on fire and meet us at city hall."

"You think I'm going to leave my daughter with you? No this is your problem not ours."

"That is not happen-" Emma started but stopped when she heard Regina speaking.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please, dear, I'm not going to hurt the woman I lo-" Regina clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.

"It's fine, really," Emma insisted. "Go, I'll be fine," she told her parents. Instead of commenting on what Regina had almost said they walked silently to city hall. She dug out the old musty box and opened it taking out the hat.

"You've had it all this time," Emma marveled. "When I first met Jefferson after your framed my mother, he went on and on about this hat."

"I have it yes, but I don't know if this will work. I don't have my magic," Regina sighed.

The door opened revealing Emma's parents. "We have torches," Charming said lifting up several brooms. "Old fashioned but I guess I'm old fashioned," he shrugged.

"So, what's the plan?" Snow asked.

"It will open a portal to our land; all we have to do is send the wraith through."

"Oh yeah, just that," Charming said with sarcasm.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone?" Snow asked.

"It is, at least in the sense we knew it."

"So wait, you're telling me our land still exists?"

"Yes, but I don't know if there is anything to go back to," she said honestly. "Most things were destroyed when I cast the curse," she admitted. Regina spun the hat a few times and then the lights started to flicker and things were shaking.

"Gina…" Emma warned.

"I'm trying," she said with frustration. A loud wail sounded just outside the door right before it burst open.

"Now," Emma said as her hair whipped about her face, "Would be a good time, Gina."

James and Snow lit their brooms just before the wraith swooped in for Regina. "Damn it!" Regina cursed. Snow took a bottle of whiskey and poured it along the banister before she lit it on fire to create somewhat of a barrier. "It's not working," Regina huffed.

"What's the problem?" Emma asked.

"Magic… it's different here," Regina said slowly realizing she may not get this to work. Emma looked over her shoulder at the hulking ghastly creature trying to get to them.

"Now would be a good time!" James shouted.

More determined than ever she knelt down beside Regina and placed her hand on her hip and shoulder to steady herself. "You can do it, just concentrate," Emma said encouragingly. She spun the hat once more and it kept going this time a purple fog erupting from the brim of it. Regina and Emma both looked at each other in shock. The vortex grew bigger and the two of them stepped away from it.

"It's coming!" James shouted.

Regina and Emma had been so shocked that the blonde had jump started her magic that they weren't paying attention and Regina was right in the middle of the vortex where the wraith was coming. "Regina!" Emma yelled and pushed her out of the way. Regina landed and skid across the floor on her hands and knees safely out of the reach of the creature. The wraith had grabbed onto anything it could and it just so happened to be Emma's foot.

"Emma!" the three of them screamed when she got pulled in.

"I'm not losing her again!" Snow yelled and jumped in after her.

Regina stared in horror scrambling frantically to her feet and running for the hat. "Neither am I," James had yelled after his wife. He and Regina jumped for the hat at the same time but the vortex was gone and they crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Both of them looked down at the floor shaking their heads. "No! Snow!" James cried.

Regina slowly pushed herself to her knees and stared at the spot on the floor where they had gone through the portal. She shook her head. **Everything I love gets taken from me.** Regina thought sadly picking up the hat gingerly when James got to his feet. She stared at it forlornly, before throwing it across the room with a disheartening scream followed by heart wrenching sobs.


End file.
